This invention relates to a lighting unit for a display panel of a word processor and more particularly to a word processor with a liquid crystal display panel and a detachably attached lighting unit for illuminating the display panel.
Prior art word processors of the type having a liquid crystal display panel are generally provided with a back lighting system for the display panel. Since liquid crystal display panels with a back lighting system are more expensive than ordinary types of liquid crystal display panels, however, word processors with a display panel of the former type are also expensive while no advantage is gained by a user who uses such a word processor inside a room or at a place provided with ordinary lighting. As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Tokkai 62-279316, on the other hand, there is known a lighting system with a mirror provided near the display panel such that light from a ceiling lamp is directed to the display panel through this mirror but such a lighting system is not usable inside a room without a lamp on the ceiling.